Transport of goods may require the use of engines, which may emit pollution such as hydrocarbons, oxides (CO, CO2, NOx), particulate matter, and the like. In some cases, reducing an emission of one pollutant may increase emission of another pollutant. Minimizing an integrated impact of pollution may require the optimization of emission of a large number of different pollutants.